Christmas Miracles
by Maitekorra
Summary: Yaoi. Levi x Eren. Smut. Read at your own risk. Eren decides to be a smart mouth with Levi, resulting in him showing his true feelings towards Eren.


Lights twinkled and glittered, igniting the dining hall with pleasant colors of red, green, and yellow. The Christmas trees were decorated fully with lights, ornaments, and ribbons while the walls were decorated all around with ribbons and small linings of mistletoe. It truly was beautiful, and the glistening chandelier really set off the scene, yet it still wasn't as beautiful as the Christmas trees that stood in various places around the room. It was magnificent and truly set off the beauty of Christmas, especially the fluffy snow that blanketed the grounds outside.

Eren inhaled and exhaled slowly as he basked in the beauty of their hard work; Now that the castle was fully decorated, it was time for them to finally eat. He was famished after spending a rather large portion of the day cleaning and decorating. However, the outcome was magnificent. He couldn't stop staring at the Christmas tree that stood just outside the dining hall. It stood out from the rest, mostly because it was just so _colorful_; Reds, greens, yellows, blues, and all. Christmas was his favorite time of the year.

He remembered the Christmas tree they had when he was a small child. The memory danced vividly before his eyes; A small Christmas tree decorated with old yet colorful ornaments, the table set with delicious food made by his caring mother, both Mikasa and his father's eyes shining with joy. For some reason, Eren felt something in his stomach churn. If that one day never happened...if the Titans never raided the city... he could of experienced another Christmas day with his family. But that didn't matter now. He still had Mikasa and Armin, nor should he forget the number of soldiers that he managed to befriend over the years.

Was it just his imagination, or was the tree actually giving him warmth? The corridors around the castles were usually stone cold around this time (7:40 PM). Not that he was complaining. Eren was about to tear away from the sight and walk back into the dining room with the rest of his friends, until the door creaked open. The screech of the door opening made Eren wince softly. As he glanced over to greet the visitor, his heart gave a perturbed leap; It was none other than Levi. He started to question the foreign reaction he had towards the Corporal.

Levi wore the usual cold, expressionless look on his face like he always did. To Eren's greatest surprise, the Corporal's look softened at the sight of him. The tree was beautiful with it's many ornaments, however, Eren was the only thing that caught his eye at that moment.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Levi asked curiously.

Eren hesitated for a moment; It sounded as if Levi actually _cared._ Or maybe he did. The brunette expected a harsh greeting (_"Help us set up for dinner, brat"_), but brushed it off his shoulder. Levi truly did care for Eren, however, he also questioned himself about it; Was it just the Christmas spirit kicking in?

The Corporal joined Eren beside the Christmas tree as the brunette answered, "I'm sorry, Sir, I was just taking a break,"

Before he could catch himself, he caught Eren's eye and absentmindedly said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

That comment was actually towards _Eren, _and to Levi's greatest relief, the brunette thought he was commenting on the tree. He was always fond of Eren, not because of how unique he is as a soldier, but because of his charming personality and looks. It was his eyes that always pierced through Levi; They were so warm, so comforting. Comfort is something Levi rarely gets, considering the fact that he constantly has to worry about getting paperwork done or planning further expeditions/plans with various soldiers ( For example, Armin, being a professional strategist).

Levi hated himself for having these feelings towards Eren; He was twice the teen's age, and he highly doubted that Eren had any feelings towards him at all. There was no way he could let the brunette know about his true feelings. The Corporal can only masquerade the hatred he supposedly had towards him. But it was Christmas Eve... surely he could show at least some affection?

Eren smiled softly as he replied, "It took us awhile to get this decorated. May I ask what you've been doing?"

A rather curious question, coming from Eren.

"I don't really think that concerns you, Jaeger," Levi sneered.

The brunette won't face defeat. He nudged on, "I suppose you were cleaning your office for the twentieth time this month?"

"Are you mocking me?" the Corporal flared as he took a threatening step towards Eren.

"I'm just playing around with you, Levi," Eren laughed. Seeing the Corporal like this was just so... _cute. _However, he couldn't deny the slight fear he had. It _was _Levi.

Levi took Eren by full surprise and grabbed the collar of his shirt, taking it in his fist and forcing him down to Levi's height. The brunette flinched softly, expecting a sharp kick, but it never came. Eren gripped the older man's wrist and pulled softly, signaling for release. Levi ignored this gesture.

" 'I'm just playing around with you, _sir_,' " Levi threatened.

If he didn't receive pain before, then he wouldn't receive any pain now. Eren decided to test his luck.

"There's no reason for you to call me 'sir'," the brunette replied.

With a small glint, their eyes met once more. That cheeky bastard. Levi felt anger, however, the heart-warming look that Eren was giving him now... it was so welcoming... it pushed the anger out of the way. He was so close to Eren's eyes... his lips were right there. They stood motionless for a second.

Until Levi snapped.

The Corporal pulled the brunette into a warm embrace. He didn't care anymore; He just wanted to steal a kiss from Eren's lips. Just this once. Eren resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the Corporal, but he also couldn't believe his mind; Was he actually kissing Levi? More importantly, Levi actually shared feelings towards him? The brunette felt his face smolder in blood as Levi broke away from the kiss, finally releasing the collar of his shirt. The atmosphere felt so warm for the both of them.

Eren debated between kissing Levi again or apologizing. However, he didn't get the chance to chose; Levi took off towards the dining hall again. He feared that Eren would see him differently... what they had now was fine. A soldier and Corporal, nothing more. He didn't want things to be awkward between the two.

As Levi opened the door to the dining hall once more, he casually said, "Dinner starts at eight o'clock. You wouldn't want to miss it,"

With that said, he left the brunette alone once more, closing the door behind him with a snap. It angered Eren to see Levi pretending that nothing happened... but it kind of made sense to him. He took in one last look of the Christmas tree before joining the others in the dining hall. Levi sat at the end of the table with Erwin and Hanji, who were both engaged in conversation. He ignored the two; As he rest his head on two folded hands, he bit his lip. Even Eren's lips felt welcoming.

The thought of Eren made him blush. How soft his lips were. The Corporal considered that one kiss a Christmas present. However, he couldn't stop himself from feeling slight remorse.

_'God damn it, Jaeger,'_

"Levi, you look tense," Erwin commented.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Hanji squealed. "Who is it?"

"Keep it down," the Corporal hissed. "It's none of your concern,"

Before either of them could speak again, the door creaked loudly once more. Soldiers filled in the dining hall, taking seats and eagerly awaiting their meal. Christmas Eve promised a great dinner to most. To Levi's relief, they brushed it off their shoulders and continued their conversation. He peered down the table to see Eren talking with his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa. The brunette felt a slight chill run down his back; The feeling of being watched. He looked over to Levi.

A small pause.

They both blushed and looked away. Levi hated the intensified blush on his face. Hanji would sure torture him for it. However, that didn't matter now. He had one thing set; After dinner, he had to talk to Eren.

* * *

Laughs and excited chattering echoed throughout the castle's hallways as the mass of soldiers made their way back to the dorm rooms. Everyone was heavy on their feet after dinner, some even fell asleep before they left. Eren stayed behind to help clean up the table and kitchens with Mikasa. He decided to ignore the slight desire to see Levi again... surely this wouldn't fly by the Corporal as if it was nothing. The brunette eyed the clock as it ticked away towards midnight. Towards Christmas day.

_Tick, tick. 11:58_

Eren was left alone in the kitchen as Mikasa was excused for bed.

_Tick, Tick. 11:59_

A soft shiver; One minute until Christmas day.

_Tick..._

_Tick._

As the clock struck 12:00, a monotonous voice was heard behind him, "Merry Christmas, Jaeger,"

Again, the brunette's heart skipped a beat. "Heichou?"

Levi leaned back on the kitchen counter. The innocent look he had on his face... it was adorable to Levi. Hell, it _is _Christmas day, regardless the time.

"You seem surprised," the Corporal commented.

Eren debated whether to bring up what happened earlier or not. It wasn't worth his head. Or was it? The look Levi had on his face did say otherwise... it was somewhat pleading. It was a very slightly different look, having the same 'concerned' expression every day. He decided to ignore this look and invited himself to leaning against the counter as Levi did. It seemed disrespectful... but that didn't concern Levi now.

"Eren," Levi asked, "You don't hate me, do you?"

Wasn't that the same question he asked before? Why, out of all times, would he ask that again? Now, when they were alone? This was surprising to Eren. Hell, he even said his name instead of addressing him by his last name, or the usual 'brat'.

"Not at all, sir," the brunette finally replied.

Leaning towards Eren, the Corporal pushed on, "You seem unsure,"

It took great strength for Eren to hold down a blush. He felt so vulnerable... or was Levi the vulnerable one there? For some reason, Eren had the urge to kiss Levi again. Levi's lips looked hard and cold, but in reality, they were soft and warm. He wanted just one more kiss... but he couldn't disrespect his heichou like that.

Biting his lip, the brunette answered, "I wouldn't hate you. I never did,"

"Prove it," Levi purred.

A thin silver lining shone through the darkness.

Eren leaned in and kissed the Corporal once more, their lips tingling in the sudden contact. Levi's eyes widened slightly with minor surprise. This certainly answered his question; The brat actually shared some feelings towards him. Another scarlet blush sprinkled across the Corporal's pale cheeks as he slowly closed his eyes. Eren felt the foreign warmth of Levi's blush on both lips and face... it was enough to drive him mad. They stood tied in an embrace once more for what seemed like hours upon end.

It was Eren who broke away from the kiss this time. As he opened his eyes, he admired the blush that Levi wore on his face once more. It was actually... _cute. _He wanted to pull the Corporal into another warm embrace, but resisted the temptation. Levi once again took action, but it wasn't another kiss. He threateningly took the collar of Eren's shirt into his fist again, forcing the brunette closer to him.

"Meet me in my office once you're done here," Levi whispered into his ear.

That whisper was enough to force a violent blush onto Eren's cheeks. He nodded vigorously, signaling his approval. Levi bit his lip as he walked away from Eren, leaving the kitchen door to head towards his office, but only to be stopped again by Hanji.

"I thought you'd be in bed by now!" Hanji exclaimed, choosing to ignore the vivid blush on the Corporal's face this time.

Levi's eyebrow twitched in disapproval. "May I help you?"

"Is Eren in there? I thought I could discuss Titan-shifting with him. It's so exciting, I just have to know more," She said, showing her complete excitement within the single sentence.

'_You're a damned aberrant masquerading as an official,'_

"He's cleaning the kitchen," Levi sighed as he walked off towards his office, leaving Hanji to excitedly rush through the door.

* * *

A dull knock was heard on Levi's door. It was already one o'clock; Hanji probably kept him behind, no doubt. Eren wrapped his hand around the doorknob and hesitantly waited for a response. After what seemed like years of waiting, the brunette released the doorknob and turned his back, thinking that Levi had already fallen asleep. Levi questioned why he was hesitant; It's not like he hasn't liked anyone before.

"Enter," Levi called.

Eren's heart enlightened as he was given permission to enter. As he closed the door behind him, he turned to greet Levi who, no doubt, wore the same expressionless look. It was as if nothing happened between them before...

"Come here," Levi invited with an unusually softened voice as he stood from his seat.

With a hesitant nod, he obeyed Levi and walked towards the front of his desk. Levi pushed in his chair and took a seat on his desk instead. Eren couldn't help but blush softly at the sight; Why the hell did Levi have to be so seductive?

"Sit on my lap, Eren. Let's talk for a bit, yes?"

This was unlike his heichou. Surely he didn't...?

"I won't bite, you know," the Corporal impatiently added.

As Eren (with some difficulty) straddled the Corporal's lap, Levi said, "Answer me this; Is it truly a victory towards humanity if it required the use of a Titan?"

Eren's blush intensified as Levi gripped his hips. "It may be considered a victory if the Titan was actually a human,"

"Wouldn't the human be considered an equal amongst the Titans, but an outcast amongst humanity?"

Where was he going with this? The brunette didn't know how to reply at all. What kind of answer did Levi want?

"I'm quite unsure. Should one abandon their humanity to overcome a monster?" Levi continued, "Is that truly the only way to win?"

The brunette mistook this question.

"You're not the only one that thinks I can't do it. I understand if you think I'm weak. But it may be the only way for humanity to win," Eren sighed.

To Eren's greatest surprise, he replied, "But I do think you can do it. If you do turn into that monster, and destroy all the Titans, that would mean victory for humanity,"

There was a small pause.

"Promise me that you won't doubt yourself, especially in battle," the Corporal breathed as he neared the brunette's face.

"Why do you want me to promise that?" Eren whispered.

"I care about you," Levi responded, kissing Eren's lips once more.

The brunette finally allowed himself to wrap his arms around Levi's neck, tightening the kiss. Eren was finally his; After all this time, he finally has the chance to hold him, to embrace him... to love him. Electricity ran through their bodies as the moment drew on; It was like a beautiful rose blooming in velvet bliss. A small shiver ran down Eren's spine as he felt Levi's tongue drag across his bottom lip. He wasn't too experienced... yet he couldn't disappoint Levi.

A small moan escaped Eren's lips as the Corporal's tongue slithered into his mouth. He decided to follow in suit and proceeded onto french kissing his heichou. It was quite foreign; He never kissed anyone before. However, it did feel quite right, kissing another man... kissing Levi. The Corporal allowed himself to suck on the teen's lips as they explored each others caverns. Small sucking noises started to issue from the two, their oxygen supply wearing thin. The brunette's hands crept from the nape of Levi's neck down to the collar of his dress shirt, skilfully unbuttoning it one by one.

After his shirt was fully unbuttoned, he forced it off of Levi's shoulders, along with his jacket, and allowed it to lay useless around his elbows. Levi allowed Eren to run his hands up his stomach and onto his chest. He admired the Corporal's firm chest, caressing it softly. As he located the two small yet erect nipples, he curiously tweaked one. Levi broke away from the kiss as he groaned softly in pleasure, a thin line of saliva connecting from each others mouths. The groan he received was much obliged; Eren stooped down and licked Levi's left nipple, earning another moan. Levi allowed a hand to grip onto Eren's hair in protest.

"You know I'm twice as old as you," Levi muttered.

"You know I don't care," Eren replied.

Levi grinned in approval as those words slipped past Eren's lips. The brunette suckled softly on his nipple, earning yet another breathy moan. However, it was somewhat embarrassing for Levi; He gripped Eren's shoulders, signaling him to stop. Eren disapproved of this and aggressively nipped at the Corporal's nipple, drawing a droplet of blood.

"Damn it, Eren," Levi moaned.

Eren apologetically licked the blood off his nipple. That kinky bastard. Levi patted the side of Eren's hip, signaling him to get off. Eren slightly whined in disapproval.

"You can get back on in a minute," Levi crooned as he unbuttoned Eren's pants.

The brunette understood this gesture and climbed off of Levi's lap, his legs slightly trembling as he did so. He kicked his boots off as his hands lead themselves across the surface of his Gear, unbuckling the belts along the way. Levi enjoyed the sight of Eren fully stripping in front of him. Once all of his Gear was off, he hastily stripped down to his boxers. It seemed almost unwilling as he pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them.

Levi couldn't help but semi-harden at the sight of Eren. While Eren straddled his lap once more, he fully removed his jacket and shirt.

"H- Heichou?" The brunette stuttered.

"Tell me, have you ever touched yourself before?" Levi asked, a slight purr issuing in his voice as he did so.

Eren bit his lip in embarrassment.

"No," He admitted.

"That's quite a shame," the Corporal purred as his hand wrapped around Eren's manhood, sending another shiver down the brunette's spine. "I'll give you some lessons,"

"Lessons?" Eren gasped as the Corporal's hand started to pump his member.

"It's quite enjoyable," Levi taunted as his hand stopped at the base of the brunette's member and squeezed.

Eren couldn't stop himself from moaning. It was music to Levi's ears; He just seemed so innocent. It was just so perfect. The Corporal's hand skillfully lead itself up to the head of Eren's cock and rubbed slowly. It was so painfully slow; Eren wanted more. He whined softly to signal so.

"Impatient, aren't you?" the Corporal muttered as he circled a finger around the slit.

"Heichou!" Eren moaned in protest.

The moan that left Eren's lips didn't fail to get Levi aroused. He allowed his hand to wrap around Eren's cock and pump once more. Small gasps and moans continued to issue from the brunette. Eren was fully aware of the Corporal's arousal; He could feel it on his thigh. Levi leaned in and nibbled on the brunette's ear lobe as he pumped faster. Small beads of pre-come started to leak from Eren's cock. As the droplets of pre-come dripped onto the side of Levi's hand, he stopped. He wanted to tease Eren; He wanted to make him beg.

"You're excited," Levi purred into the brunette's ear.

Eren moaned softly. The way Levi's voice vibrated as it slipped into his ear was nearly maddening. Levi slowly stroked Eren's arousal, using the other hand to fondle the brunette's balls in the same pace. It wasn't enough to guide him to completion, but it was enough to keep him on the edge. Eren groaned softly in disapproval, giving a pleading look towards Levi. The Corporal adored this look, but it didn't make him go any faster. Levi casually sat there stroking Eren's erection, enjoying the soft gasps coming from the brunette.

Eren whined in disapproval and attempted at grinding against the Corporal's thigh to gain friction. Levi grinned as he saw Eren do this; It looked remarkably like a dog. The Corporal left Eren's manhood once more to lean back and reach inside his desk. With another impatient whine, Eren ground himself against the Corporal's thigh again, receiving a small chuckle of approval.

"You're so impatient," Levi muttered as he pulled out a small bottle of lotion.

He pulled Eren off of his lap and left the desk.

"Sit down on the desk," Levi commanded.

With a vigorous nod, Eren mounted the desk. Levi opened the bottle of lotion and squirted some onto his fingers, leaving Eren to pleadingly watch. He was going painfully slow; It was enough to drive Eren mad.

Setting the bottle aside, he said, "Lay back,"

Eren did as he was told and laid back, widening his legs as he did so. He showed complete willingness to receive. The sight was incredible; Levi just itched to undo his own trousers to relieve the friction on his member. Eren gasped softly as a finger was inserted into his tight heat. However, Levi wasn't gentle at all. He vigorously fingered the brunette's tight heat, enjoying the breathy moans issuing from the teen. Levi truly admired the sight; There Eren was, blushing violently with a pleading yet innocent look on his face. It was perfect.

He inserted the second finger and continued onto scissoring Eren, slightly curling his fingers as he did so. Eren couldn't believe himself for making such noises; The way Levi worked his fingers was impeccable. Eren felt some pain, but overall pleasure; He repeatedly let out breathy moans, silently begging for more

"H- Heichou!" the brunette moaned.

"You may call me by my name," Levi whispered.

"Hh-ahh!" Eren responded as the Corporal started to thrust his two digits in and out of the brunette's heat.

As Levi inserted the third finger, Eren groaned loudly. The feeling was incredible, yet it hurt like hell; He was still a virgin. Levi felt somewhat good about this; He was Eren's first and only. The Corporal tested different angles as he thrust in all three digits, in search of that one sweet spot. His fingertips pressed softly against something both smooth and round. As he did this, a rather loud moan left Eren's lips.

"Right there, Levi! Ahh – again, please!"

A grin ripped past the Corporal's lips as he prodded the brunette's prostate. He enjoyed the gasps and groans issuing from Eren. He pulled his digits out of Eren and impatiently stripped himself of his 3D Maneuver Gear. As he stripped himself of his pants and boxers, he reached for the lotion again, this time covering his manhood with the essence. Eren watched him desperately; It felt all too good, yet he wouldn't swallow his pride to beg. His hand guided itself onto his own member and gripped; He needed the pleasure.

Levi aggressively slapped Eren's hand away and said, "Who said you can pleasure yourself?"

"Levi," the brunette groaned.

"But you look so sexy when you're like this," Levi purred as he gripped Eren's legs and pulled him onto his lap.

Before Eren could protest on this comment, Levi thrust himself into the brunette's tight heat. Eren moaned loudly; He felt more pain than pleasure. His cock was bigger than his three fingers. It didn't help that the Corporal wasn't taking him so gently. He roughly thrust the whole length of his manhood inside of the brunette's twitching hole, enjoying how tight he was. However, at the same time, didn't want to hurt Eren.

"Try to relax," Levi coaxed soothingly as he watched Eren's pained expression soften.

The pressure around the Corporal's cock decreased as he said so. After a minute or so, the brunette slightly ground his hips onto Levi's, signaling that he was ready. Levi caught this gesture and began thrusting inside of Eren. The brunette moaned repeatedly, his turquoise eyes glinting with desire. The pace that Levi was going on was slow; Painfully slow. He wanted to hear Eren beg.

Eren swallowed his pride and moaned, "Ahh-hah! Levi, faster!"

Levi groaned softly. The request was much obliged by Levi as he picked up the pace. His thrusts got much faster and rougher, and after thrusting at different angles, he finally hit that same sweet spot once more.

"Levi!"

Shivers were sent down the Corporal's spine as he heard Eren moan his name. He knew he hit that spot; He roughly thrust again at that same angle, earning another excited moan. Levi readjusted himself so that he hit that same spot again afterward. The brunette's hips betrayed him and started to unwillingly buck, meeting Levi's every thrust. It felt somewhat embarrassing to Eren, however, he continued to buck his hips, intensifying the overall penetration.

The desk started to creak with each movement as Eren felt his lower abdomen burn almost painfully. He knew he was close. Levi sensed it too, and immediately stopped thrusting. Instead, he ground and rolled his hips against Eren, gaining the pleasure of feeling the brunette's inside clench tightly around him. Eren couldn't take it anymore; The pleasure was almost overwhelming.

"Hahh! Levi!" Eren called out as his seed splattered over his lower stomach.

Electricity ran through the Corporal's lower stomach as he continued to thrust into Eren. The brunette gripped Levi's shoulder, their eyes meeting once more. Turquoise reunited with black. Levi couldn't help but moan as he released his essence into Eren's tight heat, the pressure in his lower abdomen finally calming down. As he slowly thrust out his orgasm, the brunette called out his name repeatedly. They were both sweating and panting heavily, both trying their hardest not to break eye contact.

Eren let out a soft grunt as Levi pulled out of him. The Corporal retrieved a napkin from his desk and wiped Eren's seed off his stomach. This nearly made the brunette laugh; He really needed to clean now? He chose not to say anything; It proved that Levi actually cared. Once Levi was done cleaning the brunette's lower stomach, he pulled Eren into a sloppy kiss.

As they pulled their clothing back on, weariness grew on both of them. Before Eren was even done pulling his boots on, Levi was already at the door. As he opened the door, an eery chill ran through the room.

"Eren," Levi said with the usual monotonous voice, "You're sleeping in my dorm tonight,"

The brunette's face enlightened. "Yes, Sir,"

"There's no need for you to call me 'sir'," Levi added.

With a small grin, Eren joined Levi beside the door, planting a soft kiss on the Corporal's cheek before they left the office.

* * *

As Eren laid down on the Corporal's comfy bed, Levi commented, "Your hair's a mess. Let me comb it for you,"

"Why if it's just going to get messy again?" Eren complained, ignoring the comb.

Levi chuckled softly and threw the comb aside, joining the brunette in his bed. The Corporal greeted him with a soft peck to the lips. He was oddly passionate, and it seemed just so foreign to Eren. He's never seen Levi like this. Not that he was complaining, though. He wrapped his arms around Levi, earning a soft grunt of approval. Levi finally had Eren to himself; He considered it a true Christmas miracle.

"Levi," the brunette muttered softly.

"Hmm?"

"I lo-" Eren started, but his sentence was cut off.

"That was just sex. It's not love," Levi replied wearily.

"I thought people had sex with the one that they love?" Eren replied in the most innocent voice he could pull off.

A small pause.

"Yes, Eren, you smart ass, I love you too."


End file.
